galeafandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Amateur Gunslinger/Swashbuckler This feat counts as having the grit/panache class feature and may take feats that require it such as Signature Deed. Autofire When using autofire on a firearm that has the autofire ability you can fire in either a straight line or a cone. This action takes up 10 rounds unless otherwise stated on the weapon. This can be done in a line as described in pathfinder autofire rules or as a cone the size of half the range increment. Blood Crow Strike Resolved as Ranged Touch Attack. Critical Hits, Fumbles, and Fluke Hits For all natural confirmed critical hits who's initial roll was a natural 20 and all fumbles that are a natural 1 use the this random critical generator. *'Instant Death': Two natural 20s in a row produces a chance to instantly kill. After the second 20, roll again and if this confirms then the target is instantly killed, reducing his hit points to his negative Constitution or enough to kill him if it is lower. *'Fluke Fumble:' When a natural 20 is rolled followed by a natural 1, this is a fluke fumble. The attacker hits himself as a critical hit with a +1 critical modifier. *'Fluke Hit': When a natural 1 is rolled following by a natural 20, this is a fluke hit. This results in the intended target taking critical damage with a critical modifier of +1. *'Critical Fumble:' When a natural 1 is rolled followed by a natural 1 this is a critical fumble. The target takes two rolls on the random critical generator. Critical Wound Generator When using the wound system you can use this series of tables to simulate ongoing injuries that have been sustained during combat. Critical Wound Generator Crocks Crocks are random abilities rolled for at character creation designed to add variance and uniqueness to PCs. They can be beneficial or not depending on what you roll. Crocks Endurance Sleeping in light or medium armor without the Endurance feat makes you fatigued. Expanded Sanity Additional rules that expand what can cause sanity damage. Expanded Sanity Short Rest When resting for an hour, characters can recover a small amount of HP (1 hit die of HP, so if a fighter rests he gets 1d10) and a daily use of an ability (like 1 ki point, panache, channel energy, arcane pool, etc.). Signature Deed/Panache This can be used with Opportune Parry and Reposte. Undead Kineticist Rules Rules for outlining certain aspects of kineticists for undead characters that do not wish to be overwhelming souls. Undead Kineticist Vital Strike Vital strike can always be used with other single hit attacks such as charging and spring attack. Wound Thresholds Healthy A character above her grazed threshold (3/4 of his maximum HP) is healthy, applying no special modifiers. Grazed A character above her wounded threshold (1/2 of his maximum HP) but at or below 3/4 his maximum HP is grazed. He takes a -1 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks, as well as to AC and caster level. Wounded A character above her critical threshold (1/4 of her maximum HP) but at or below 1/2 her maximum HP is wounded. She takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks, as well as to AC and caster level. In addition her non-magical physical speed is reduced to 2/3 speed (a 30 foot speed would be reduced to 20, a 20 would be reduced to 15, a 10 would be reduced to 5). Critical A character at or below 1/4 her maximum HP is in critical condition. She takes a -3 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks, as well as to AC and caster level. In additon her non-magical physical speed is reduced to 1/2 speed (a 30 foot speed would be reduced to 15, a 20 would be reduced to 10, a 10 would be reduced to 5). Also flying creatures that rely on non-magical flight can no longer fly and begin to decend while gliding. Disabled A character with a Constitution score of 12 or higher who is at or below 0 hit points is disabled until she falls below a number of hit points equal to the negative of her Constitution modifier. For example, a character with a Constitution score of 18 would be disabled from 0 to –4 hit points and unconscious at –5 hit points. A character with a Constitution score of 11 or lower is disabled only while she has exactly 0 hit points. Her speed is reduced as the critical in addition to being disabled.